Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to media capture and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for intelligently recording a live media stream.
History of Related Art
Capture devices such as wearable cameras and microphones may capture audio and/or video for storage and retrieval. A significant portion of the captured data is often irrelevant. For example, a video camera worn on a police officer's chest may capture lengthy video of a police car's dash or of a steering wheel. Storage operations and network transmissions involving the captured data are typically grossly inefficient due to the sheer volume of irrelevant data.